Jov Leonov
Jov Leonov, Master of Mind Control, was a high-ranking member of The Movement and director of the Meat Puppet Program. Biography Early Life Jov Leonov grew up in Mongolia, entering Soviet service as a spy. Sometime during his work with Soviet intelligence, an accident occured which resulted in him recieving the psi-power of mind control. However, it left him one disability - blindness. The Movement After The Cold War, Jov joined The Movement and came up with the Meat Puppet Program. His high level of skill with Mind Control and his extensive insights into brainwashing techniques meant that Leonov was able to overpower the mind of any prisoner the Movement took. Leonov also used the Meat Puppets as a solution to his blindness; throughout his appearances in the game, Leonov is constantly accompanied by a single Meat Puppet who sees for him. Leonov commands a massive force of Meat Puppets during the Movement's assault on a Mindgate/UN-held refinery and military base, demonstrating his extraordinary skill with Mind Control as he orchestrates the movements of a thousand soldiers at once. Later, when Nick and the surviving soldiers have surrendered, Leonov makes a speech to the prisoners as they arrive at an underground base the Movement built out of an ICBM silo. Proclaiming the Movement to be their new world and life, Leonov stresses that "submission, obedience, conformity" are to be their watchwords. During Psi-Ops Jov Leonov was in the same base Nick Scryer was kept in. When Nick escaped Jov found him and attempted to kill him. Death Nick tracked Leonov to the heart of his facility, where Nick's former comrades at the refinery base were now fully processed as Meat Puppets. Leonov mockingly applauds Nick's progress and initiative, noting that Nick's mind will surely be an entertaining one to bend to his will. Leonov goes on to boast of his immense power with Mind Control, noting how the Meat Puppets got their name: "They do everything I say; like good little puppets". Laughing, Leonov opens several doors in the lab, releasing Nick's former fellow soldiers to kill him. After Nick destroys each of the processing plants and stops the flow of Meat Puppets into the lab, Leonov becomes furious and descends to the lab floor himself. Nick and Leonov battle fiercely, but Leonov finally assaults Nick with Mind Control, gaining the upper hand. As Leonov becomes amused again, laughing at Nick's efforts to resist losing control of his own mind, Nick notices the bomb he has planted is about to go off. Leonov steps past it as Nick retreats, distracted. Finally, the timer reaches zero and the bomb beeps loudly. Leonov turns, exclaiming "Wha-?" as Nick, released, dives for cover. The bomb explodes, and when Nick's vision clears Leonov is presumably killed, but his body is nowhere to be seen. Personality Leonov has an icy personality, being generally humorless and uncooperative with other top agents of the Movement. He dislikes getting directly involved in fighting, preferring to stay back and let his Meat Puppets do the dirty work for him. He is generally calm and collected, but has a volatile temper that can ignite under pressure. Powers Jov's power is mind control, which manifests in several different ways *Controlling the motor functions of person *Giving orders to Meat puppets remotely and in large groups. *Seeing though the eyes of others *Reversing the players movement controls *Psi-blasts *Turning Meat puppets into human bombs Boss Battle The battle with Jov starts after the final bomb is placed in Something's Gone Wrong. Stage 1 Jov activates the meat puppet dispensers, meat puppet who will fire at you initially, then ran at Nick and explode. Destroying all of the dispensers with thrown exploding Meat puppets will finish this stage. Stage 2 Jov and his personal Meat Puppet will attack, using various mind control attacks. Shoot or TK a crate at Jov to damage him. It is suggested that the Meat Puppet be killed before Jov starts attacking. Trivia *It is unknown if Leonov is actually dead, supported by the fact his body was missing after Scryer regains consciousness from the bomb explosion. If Leonov is in fact still alive, then he'd be suffering major wounds from both the fight with Scryer and the explosion. However, his body may have been recovered by Meat Puppets and transported elsewhere. *Leonov will keep fighting after his personal Meat Puppet is killed, even though he stated he needs one to see for him. Presumably, Leonov has the ability to use his Psi powers to keep himself oriented if necessary. Category:Movement Members Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters